


La fin de Comte de Monté-Cristo.

by visionRR



Category: Fictions Partagées 2, Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: F/M, Fin alternative, suite
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionRR/pseuds/visionRR
Summary: Mon choix s’est porté sur l’écriture d’une fan fiction sur Le Comte de Monte-Cristo. Ce roman d’Alexandre Dumas m’a beaucoup marqué. J’ai voulu écrire un texte se rajoutant à la fin de celui de Dumas et racontant la mort du Comte de Monte-Cristo. Après s’être vengé de tous ceux qui avaient été les déclencheurs de son malheur : la perte de son amour Mercedes et l’emprisonnement pendant 14 ans consécutifs dans la prison du château d’If. Le comte, qui avait calculé avec une précision infinie sa vengeance, n’avait pourtant rien prévu pour son après-vengeance. Il a donc décidé de partir avec la belle Haydée s’installer en Egypte. Or son passé le rattrape. Danglars, qui lui a tout perdu à cause de Monte-Cristo et de sa vengeance, planifie lui aussi une vengeance. Il veut se débarrasser de Monte-Cristo et de Luigi Vampa. Monte-Cristo, qui lui ne se méfie plus de rien, tombe dans le piège, et meurt assassiné par l’homme qu’il a laissé en vie par bonté. On retrouve une sorte de cyclicité de la vengeance dans ce texte. J’ai décidé d’ouvrir mon texte par la fin de l’oeuvre de Dumas, pour placer le contexte. Lors de ma lecture du Comte de Monte-Cristo, le comte lui même fut mon personnage préféré. De part, son intelligence, son charisme, ou encore les épreuves par lesquelles il est passé. J’ai décidé de décrire sa mort car je voulais montrer qu’il n’y avait pas de justice. Malgré les épreuves qu’il a traversé, il finit par mourir par manque d’attention alors que Danglars, est sûrement  l’homme le plus détestable de tout le roman.





	La fin de Comte de Monté-Cristo.

Jacopo étendit la main vers l’horizon.

\- Quoi ! que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Valentine : Où est le comte ? où est Haydée ?

\- Regardez, dit Jacopo.

Les yeux des deux jeunes gens se fixèrent sur la ligne indiquée par le marin, et, sur la ligne d’un bleu foncé qui séparait à l’horizon le ciel de la Méditerranée, ils aperçurent une voile blanche, grande comme l’aile d’un goéland.

\- Parti ! s’écria Morrel ; parti ! Adieu, mon ami, mon père !

\- Partie ! murmura Valentine. Adieu, mon amie ! adieu, ma sœur !

\- Qui sait si nous les reverrons jamais ? fit Morrel en essuyant une larme.

\- Mon ami, dit Valentine, le comte ne vient-il pas de nous dire que l’humaine sagesse était tout entière dans ces deux mots :

_-Attendre et espérer !_

 

 

**———————————————————-**

 

 

Naviguant sur cette grande étendue d’eau salée, un vent frais arriva du large tandis que le soleil montait lentement dans le ciel bleu. Haydée et Monte-Cristo contemplèrent la côte dont ils s’éloignaient petit à petit.

\- Haydée dit d’une voix douce, les reverrons nous un jour?

\- Je ne peux rien vous garantir., fit le Comte de Monte-Cristo le coeur serré. 

Le vaisseau du comte fendait les flots en direction de l’ile de Monte-Cristo, où attendait deux matelots devant les accompagner durant leur long voyage jusqu’en Orient. Dans la grotte où reposait le trésor, Monte-Cristo récupéra plusieurs pierres, de taille, et de couleurs différentes, et, plus éclatantes les unes que les autres. Des coffres remplis de pièces d’or et d’argent furent embarqués sur le navire. Le reste du trésor que renfermait cette mystérieuse grotte fut laissé en l’état pour les deux futurs époux : Valentine et Morrel.

Ils reprirent leur route pour l’Orient. Haydée avait demandé la permission à Monte-Cristo de séjourner quelques jours en Grèce, proche de Janina où elle comptait se recueillir. Le comte accepta de bon coeur. Ils y restèrent un peu moins d’une semaine. Puis le yacht fut remis à l’eau, Monte-Cristo se plaça à la barre. Il navigua ce bâtiment pendant de longue heures, sans décrocher un mot, le regard porté sur l’horizon. Ce vent méditerranéen qu’il connaissait si bien, lui rappela ses jeunes années, lorsqu’il était capitaine du Pharaon. Ses doux souvenirs lui rappelèrent une époque lointaine qui est maintenant révolue. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti cet agréable sentiment qu’est l’apaisement. Il céda la barre à un matelot pour rejoindre Haydée qui lisait dans une cabine. Le comte interrompit la lecture de la belle grecque d’un baiser sur le front.

\- Ma belle Haydée, fit Monte-Cristo, nous sommes maintenant libre d’être heureux. 

La jeune grecque ne trouva rien à répondre au comte, mis à part un tendre sourire qui lui fut impossible de dissimuler.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre, le temps fut clément, malgré la fraicheur émanant de l’océan en ce début d’automne. L’embarcation accosta bientôt dans le port d’Alexandrie. C’est non loin de cette cité égyptienne que Haydée et Monte-Cristo acquirent un palais modeste de taille mais dont l’ornement le rendait plus agréable que les plus grands palais des plus riches pachas d’Orient. L’installation fût brève, et supervisée par Monte-Cristo. Les deux matelots eurent la liberté de trouver d’autres navires pour travailler, le comte n’aurait plus besoin de leurs services. Sur la recommandation de quelques connaissance du comte, des domestiques parmi lesplus fidèles furent engagés pour servir Haydée et Monte-Cristo.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu’ils s’étaient installés et Haydée ne put s’empêcher de remarquer un changement dans le comportement de Monte-Cristo. Depuis leur arrivée, le comte semblait plus détendu qu’il ne le fut jamais, pour le plus grand bonheur d’Haydée. Ils vécurent plusieurs mois dans un calme et une sérénité sur la côte égyptienne. Le comte et Haydée se rendaient régulièrement en ville, pour profiter de ses ruelles pleines de vie. Un chaud matin de mai où Haydée se promenant dans la perle de la Méditerranée, comme est souvent appelé Alexandrie par ses résidents, fut approchée par un homme mystérieux.

\- Je suis très heureux de tomber sur vous Madame, cela fait des mois que je vous cherche, dit l’inconnu.

L’instinct d’Haydée la fit reculer d’un pas. Que lui voulait donc cet étranger qui la cherchait ?

\- Qui êtes vous, et que me voulez vous? répliqua la jeune grecque toujours désarçonnée.

\- Je m’excuse de mon impolitesse. Je suis un ancien ami du comte, cela fait des années que je ne l’ai pas vu, et je suis à sa recherche depuis plusieurs mois. J’ai à lui parler d’un sujet important, qui ne peux plus attendre, reprit l’homme.

\- Comment puis-je faire confiance à une personne que je n’ai jamais vu? demanda Haydée.

\- Je vous l’accorde, fit l’homme. Néanmoins, si vous me laissez voir le comte, il vous confirmera que nous sommes de vieux amis.

\- Certes. Je vais essayé de convaincre le comte. Rentrez chez vous, et retrouvons nous demain en cet endroit précis, et, à cette heure précise. Si nous ne nous pressentons pas, cela signifiera que le comte ne souhaite pas vous rencontrer, répliqua Haydée. Dans ce cas là, ne cherchez pas à nous retrouver. Est-ce bien clair?

\- C’est d’accord, répondit l’étranger, mais je vous prie, Madame, de signifier au comte que ce dont j’ai à lui dire est urgent. Je suis le jeune frère de Luigi Vampa, peut être que cette information influencera sa décision.

-Très bien, je lui ferais passer le message, dit Haydée.

L’inconnue se retira et Haydée, contrairement à son habitude, prit le chemin de la maison et écourta sa promenade. Elle trouva Monte-Cristo, seul, face à la mer d’un bleu rayonnant. Il aimait se réveiller puis rester face à la mer, à contempler cette étendue infinie , ressentir les zéphyrs aux odeurs marines, voir le soleil monter lentement dans le ciel. Haydée s’approcha du comte, puis interrompit sa rêverie :

\- J’ai croisé, ce matin lors de ma promenade, un de vos soit-disant ami qui veut vous parler. Il m’a exprimé le caractère urgent de son affaire, commença Haydée.

\- Qui était cet homme? reprit le comte avec une vivacité qui démontrait son impatience.

\- Il ne m’a pas donné son nom, mais avait l’air de me connaître. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d’année, grand, au cheveux noir foncé, et au trait fin, expliqua la jeune femme. C’est le petit frère de Luigi Vampa.

\- Luigi Vampa, un brigand qui m’a aidé à piéger M. Danglars, entre autre. Un homme d’honneur, fit le comte de Monte-Cristo avec estime.

\- Je lui ai dit que nous le retrouverons demain dans le centre ville à la même heure que celle où je l’ai rencontré. Il ne tentera plus de vous voir si vous n’y allez pas, dit la jeune grecque.

\- J’irai, dit Monte-Cristo résolu à rencontrer le jeune frère de Vampa. 

Haydée de son côté avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. A la simple évocation du nom de Luigi Vampa elle avait frissonnée. Le fait est que les fantômes de ce passé guidé par la vengeance, l’angoissait. Elle resta le restant de la journée cloitrée dans sa chambre, et ne ressortit que pour le diner. Quand à lui, le comte, il passa la journée à lire des livres, sa figure toujours de marbre, ne laissait aucune émotion passer.

Le lendemain matin, le comte se leva avant même que le soleil soit apparu à l’horizon. Il faisait lourd, le soleil commençait à apparaitre au loin, mais au dessus d’Alexandrie régnait une atmosphère orageuse. Le soleil jaune flamboyant fut vite caché derrière des nuages gris. Monte-Cristo se rendit dans le centre ville, bien avant l’heure du rendez-vous. Il décida qu’Haydée resterait au palais. Il connaissait le jeune frère de Vampa, et n’aurait pas besoin de la jeune femme pour le reconnaître. Il attendit donc proche du lieu de rendez-vous, dissimulé au coin d’une rue, il voulait voir si il s’agissait bien du frère de son ami Luigi Vampa. L’homme en question arriva aussi en avance à l’entrevue. Monte-Cristo eu du mal à reconnaitre ce jeune homme qui avait bien changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il s’avança doucement vers le benjamin de la famille Vampa. Celui-ci n’eut pas besoin d’une demi-seconde pour reconnaitre le comte. Il courra vers lui avec joie, et remercia vivement le comte d’avoir daigné venir le rencontrer.

\- Merci du fond du coeur, M. Le Comte, d’avoir accepté ce rendez-vous, dit Tony Vampa avec ravissement.

\- Qu’elle est donc cette urgente affaire qui vous pousse à venir ici à Alexandrie ? répondit le comte, son visage, comme à son habitude, était fermé et ne dégageait aucun sentiment.

\- Mon frère Luigi s’est marqué dans une affaire qui a mal tourné, expliqua le jeune italien alors que toute la joie qu’il avait ressenti en voyant le comte s’était dissipé. Il est retenu prisonnier depuis plusieurs mois, une forte somme est demandée avant le quinze du mois de juin. Sans quoi, ils exécuteront mon frère. Je suis à votre recherche depuis tant de temps, que j’en avais quasiment perdu l’espoir.

\- Expliquer moi comment votre frère, si intelligent et vif qu’il puisse être, s’est fait capturer ? fit le comte très intrigué.

\- Il a marchandé avec des brigands français. Le marché consistait à passer  la frontière française avec la poudre à canon ainsi que des armes à feu, raconta Tony. Luigi devait les réceptionner aux environs de Marseille, puis les faire descendre jusqu’à Rome. Une fois dans la capitale italienne, Luigi avait la liberté de les vendre. Or une fois la frontière français passée, les mêmes brigands récupérèrent le cargaison et capturèrent Luigi et ses trois compagnons. Les deux premiers furent exécutés sur le champ, et le troisième fut envoyé à Rome pour nous prévenir de l’enlèvement et nous donner le prix de la rançon. N’ayant pas les fonds suffisants pour libérer mon frère, mon esprit pensa instinctivement à vous. Luigi m’a tant parlé de vous, et je me rappelle de la bonté que vous aviez eu envers nous par le passé. Cela fait maintenant quatre mois que je suis à votre recherche, s’exclama le jeune homme à bout de souffle après son récit de l’enlèvement. 

Monte-Cristo, qui avait écouté attentivement cette histoire sans qu’elle ne perturba une seconde son visage de marbre, répondit :

\- Comment puis-je m’assurer que cette histoire est totalement vraie, et que vous n’essayez pas de me truander?

\- Vous truander?  rétorqua le jeune italien surpris de cette réponse. Sur l’honneur de la famille Vampa, je vous assure que cette histoire est véridique du début à la fin. Comprenez, Monsieur, que je suis venu vous trouver car vous êtes le seul et unique homme sur cette terre à pouvoir sauver mon frère. Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi Monsieur Le Comte.

\- Il est vrai que Luigi est un homme honorable, qui m’a toujours porté un respect sans frontière. Où est le rendez-vous donné par les truands?

\- Il se tiendra non loin de la frontière française, proche du petit village de Dolceaqua. Nous devrons nous présenter, seulement à deux, l’homme qui nous fut renvoyé ainsi que le gentilhomme qui voudra bien payer la rançon. Sans quoi, Luigi se verrait exécuter sur le champ.

\- Rendez-vous dans deux jours, sur le port au lever du jour. Je m’occupe des préparatifs pour notre voyage. Soyez à l’heure, fit le comte en repartant d’où il était arrivé. 

Pendant ce temps là , Haydée, seule dans le palais, ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser au mauvais pressentiment qu’elle avait. Le comte ne fut pas long à revenir. Il lui expliqua en détail la situation et lui fit comprendre que sa présence en Italie n’était pas requise et qu’il serait revenu avant même qu’elle ne s’aperçoive de son départ. Le visage de la jeune femme habituellement rayonnant, se ferma.

\- J’ai l’impression qu’à peine nous avons gouté au bonheur, et à la douceur de vivre, les fantômes du passé resurgissent pour perturber notre félicité, dit elle tandis qu’un sanglot aussi gros que silencieux lui échappa. 

Le comte prit dans ses bras cette jeune femme, et lui baisa le front. Ses mots furent si doux et si rassurants que la jeune créature compris que le comte ne risquait absolument rien.

La nuit du départ, Haydée trouva difficilement le sommeil. Quand à Monte-Cristo, il ne ferma pas l’oeil de la nuit. Le fait de faire face à son passé en retournant en Italie, de revoir Luigi Vampa qui l’avait aidé à piéger Danglars, lui laissait un goût amer. L’heure du départ arriva et la séparation avec Haydée fut difficile tant la jeune femme pleura. Malgré toutes les consolations exposées par Monte-Cristo, la jeune grecque ne pouvait se battre contre son appréhension.

Arrivé au port d’Alexandrie, le comte retrouva le jeune Vampa plein d’énergie. Ils embarquèrent sur le navire du comte. L’équipage était composé de deux matelots, un domestique, ainsi que des deux hommes. Monte-Cristo prit le rôle de capitaine. C’était toujours un immense plaisir de prendre la mer, si vaste mais que le comte connaissait comme s’il était né des flots. La grande voile fut déployée, et le vaisseau fonça à vive allure, comme un aigle qui fend l’air vers sa proie.

Le voyage se fit sans encombre, et l’on accosta vite dans le petit port de Fuimincino. A peine, le bateau amarré, le comte se rendit chez le palefrenier le plus proche. Il acheta une voiture ainsi que les quatre plus majestueux chevaux du marchand. Ils furent conduit à Rome en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour cligner d’un oeil. Il passèrent la nuit dans une auberge où M. Le Comte avait l’habitude de loger.

Au lever du jour, la voiture attelée des quatre somptueux étalons partit. Le messager renvoyé par les bandits fut prévenu du départ et trouva une place dans la voiture. En trois jours de périple, l’attelage atteignit le petit village de Dolceaqua. C’était le treizième jour du mois de juin, et la température atteignait facilement les 35 degrés. L’air était lourd, le ciel d’une bleu profond, commençait à voir sa couleur obstrue par de gros nuages remplis d’électricité. Deux journées passèrent, sans que la météo ne s’améliora. C’est en fin de journée que le messager accompagné par Monte-Cristo partirent pour l’échange. Tony ne put s’empêcher de les suivre, en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Le lieu de rendez-vous se tenait dans une clairière à l’herbe jaunie par le puissant soleil de l’été, encerclé de grands arbres aux feuillages touffus. Une fine pluie, qui s’amplifiait d’instant en instant commença à tomber. Au milieu de cette clairière se tenait trois hommes, l’un deux semblait inconscient, assis sur un siège en bois brut. Le messager devant et le comte derrière s’approchèrent du groupe d’individu. Les deux hommes debout, devant la chaise, étaient masqués. L’homme sur la chaise était Luigi Vampa. Un des brigands prit la parole :

\- Avez-vous la rançon? déclara celui-ci avec une voix pleine d’autorité. L’autre resta en retrait et garda le silence.

\- Nous avons ce que vous avez demandé, répliqua Le comte. 

Au son de cette voix, le second brigand qui jusque-là était resté en retrait, éclata de rire. D’un rire effrayant, son rire directement sortit d’un asile, fit reculer Monte-Cristo de deux trois pas. Il reconnu dans le fond de ce rire, le son d’un rire familier. Ses sens ne le trompaient jamais.

\- Qui êtes-vous donc? Vous qui riez comme un aliéné? demanda le comte dont le visage marquait pour la première fois une expression d’inquiétude.

\- Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? répliqua l’homme masqué sans s’arrêter de rire. Moi je te reconnais Dantès, Edmond Dantès. 

Au moment au ce nom fut prononcé, le sang du comte se glaça. Il comprit que son heure était venu.

\- Danglars, c’est bien lui… s’échappa des lèvres à demi-ouvertes du comte.

\- Tu me reconnais enfin, fit-il en enlevant son masque. 

Ses yeux était devenu noirs, enfoncés dans des orbites aux contours grisâtres. Ses joues décharnées laissaient ressortir ses pommettes pointues comme des rochers. Quand à ses cheveux, ils étaient d’un blanc, que même la neige paraîtrait foncé à coté d’eux. A la vue de ce visage cadavérique, le comte de Monte-Cristo crut apercevoir l’incarnation de la mort. Danglars s’arrêta de rire et déclara :

\- Cela fait maintenant plus d’une année que tu m’as laissé comme une sale bête, démunit, sans un sou pour manger. Depuis ce jour, je ne pense pas à autre chose qu’à me venger de toi et de ton subalterne Luigi Vampa, expliqua Danglars. 

Son regard ardent de colère et de soif de vengeance se jetait sur le comte. Danglars poursuivit :

\- Je me suis donc procuré avec l’aide de cet homme, fit-il en montrant son coéquipier, des armes à feu ainsi que de la poudre à canon dans le but de les faire passer en Italie pour les revendre. Sachant que Luigi Vampa, est l’un des plus grands bandits de Rome, ce fut chose facile que de le convaincre de traiter avec mon collègue. Contre une belle somme, je vendis la cargaison d’arme. Nous nous postâmes après la frontière, pour prendre Vampa et son cortège à revers. Durant la nuit où nous les attaquâmes, deux des coéquipiers de Vampa furent tués dans leur sommeil. Le troisième fut envoyé à Rome pour faire passer le message. Puis Vampa fut capturé. Sachant que Vampa avait utilisé quasiment la totalité de son capitale pour les armes, il serait dans l’obligation de faire appel à un homme riche pour payer la rançon. Et cet homme riche, c’est toi, Edmond Dantès ou bien M. Le comte de Monte-Cristo.

Monte-Cristo n’en revenait pas, lui qui avait enfin trouvé la tranquillité, se retrouvait face à un homme devenu fou, et, qui souhaitait se venger de lui à tout prix. Il pensa à, HAydée, qu’il avait rassuré par tant de mots. Il aurait dû écouter la belle grecque qui avait senti ce que le comte n’avait pas réussi à sentir. Maintenant, elle allait se retrouver seule, dans un pays lointain, sûrement mourra-t-elle de chagrin. Pour la première fois, depuis la prison du château d’If, une larme coula le long de la joue du comte. Danglars se délectait de ce spectacle. Il attrapa un fusil à baïonnetteposé contre la chaise et reprit :

\- Maintenant, tu vas poser ce sac et reculer de cinq pas. Le comte s’exécuta. Danglars saisit le sac et éclata de rire, d’un rire encore plus aliéné que le précédent. J’ai tout ce que je souhaite, je suis de nouveau riche, j’ai éliminé mon geôlier Vampa. Il ne me reste plus que toi Dantès, et ma vengeance sera complète. 

Le comte compris alors que Vampa était déjà mort, et que le suivant sur la liste serait lui-même. Il pria, pour Haydée, sa bien-aimée, pour Valentine et Morrel, pour Mercedes et Albert. Et leur souhaita de vivre longtemps encore, et heureux surtout.

Danglars dans un élan animal, fonça sur Monte-Cristo et lui transperça le coeur avec sa baïonnette. Tony Vampa, qui n’entendait pas ce qui se disait dans la clairière, vit cette atroce scène. Il retint son cri, de peur qu’on ne découvre qu’ils étaient venus accompagnés et que son frère Luigi se fasse assassiner. Des larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues.

Le sang de Monte-Cristo colorait d’une rouge vermillon l’herbe jaune brulé par le soleil. Allongé sur la sol, à demi en vie, à demi mort, Monte-Cristo eut une dernière pensée pour l’abbé Faria, celui qui l’empêcha de lâcher prise au château d’If. Il se dit à lui même :

\- Je pensais que Dieu m’avait pardonné, il avait un tout autre dessein pour moi. Connaître le bonheur puis me l’enlever tout d’un coup. En voila une punition à la hauteur de ma vengeance.

La pluie s’était arrêtée. Il expira quelques instants plus tard. Ses yeux, encore ouverts, était rivés sur Danglars qui fut glacé par la puissance de ce regard glacial de mort. Danglars et son associé récupérèrent le sac remplis de pierres et d’or et disparurent.

Le jeune italien, arriva en trombe au milieu de la clairière. Il tenta de réanimer le comte sans vie. Rien ne put le sortir de son sommeil éternel. Il se tourna vers le messager qui était assis sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains, sanglotant sans pouvoir s’arrêter.

Puis il alla vers la chaise où son frère restait inanimé. Il tenta tout pour le sortir de cet état, gifles, hurlement, pincements, rien à faire. Il posa alors sa tête sur le coeur de son grand frère. Aucun son n’en émanait, c’est là que Tony Vampa comprit que les brigands n’avaient jamais eu l’intention de rendre Luigi vivant, et, qu’il avait livré le comte de Monte-Cristo à ses bandits. Il tomba sur ce sol, mélange d’herbe jaune, de terre, d’eau et de sang, abattu.

De son coté, Haydée attendait le retour du comte dans une infinie tristesse. Elle se rappela de la formule que Monte-Cristo lui avait si souvent dit :

_\- Attendre et espérer !_

**Author's Note:**

> Mon choix s’est porté sur l’écriture d’une fan fiction sur Le Comte de Monte-Cristo. Ce roman d’Alexandre Dumas m’a beaucoup marqué. J’ai voulu écrire un texte se rajoutant à la fin de celui de Dumas et racontant la mort du Comte de Monte-Cristo. Après s’être vengé de tous ceux qui avaient été les déclencheurs de son malheur : la perte de son amour Mercedes et l’emprisonnement pendant 14 ans consécutifs dans la prison du château d’If. Le comte, qui avait calculé avec une précision infinie sa vengeance, n’avait pourtant rien prévu pour son après-vengeance. Il a donc décidé de partir avec la belle Haydée s’installer en Egypte. Or son passé le rattrape. Danglars, qui lui a tout perdu à cause de Monte-Cristo et de sa vengeance, planifie lui aussi une vengeance. Il veut se débarrasser de Monte-Cristo et de Luigi Vampa. Monte-Cristo, qui lui ne se méfie plus de rien, tombe dans le piège, et meurt assassiné par l’homme qu’il a laissé en vie par bonté. On retrouve une sorte de cyclicité de la vengeance dans ce texte. J’ai décidé d’ouvrir mon texte par la fin de l’oeuvre de Dumas, pour placer le contexte. Lors de ma lecture du Comte de Monte-Cristo, le comte lui même fut mon personnage préféré. De part, son intelligence, son charisme, ou encore les épreuves par lesquelles il est passé. J’ai décidé de décrire sa mort car je voulais montrer qu’il n’y avait pas de justice. Malgré les épreuves qu’il a traversé, il finit par mourir par manque d’attention alors que Danglars, est sûrement l’homme le plus détestable de tout le roman.


End file.
